


Afterlife

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blossomcest, F/M, Happy Ending, Jason dies, They love each other so much, but plot twist!!, cheesy towards the ending, the title ISN'T RELATED to the comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cheryl decides that a life without Jason is not worth living anymore. She doesn't know, however, that they would meet each other again. Blossomcest.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vallereith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallereith/gifts).



Cheryl didn’t think it would be like this.

She imagined silence, a deafening and eerie sound resonating in her ears for the rest of her lif—existence. She imagined a storm of otherworldly sensations, flowing through her soul. She imagined seeing everything and not being seen. She imagined dark, too. An endless ocean of pitch black, engulfing her in eternal sleep and chocking embraces. But she didn’t imagine this. Never in a million years.

This is peace.

This is far, far away from her parents fighting, from her so called “friends” bickering, from the insanity that had conquered the town in the previous months. This is all she could ever hope for, and it’s heartbreaking and liberating at the same time, how doing such a cruel, resolute act to yourself could set you free. It’s quite amazing how a whole fist of weird pills that don’t mix well together, gulped down with a bottle of strong alcohol could push you to the edge and over it, quick and almost painlessly.

She didn’t use to be like this. When Jason was alive, she would never even picture a universe where she was finally drowned by her own sadness and grief, after almost being driven to madness by your twin’s death. Drowned. Water. Jason.

Murder.

 To lose your twin, it’s like losing half of your heart. It’s like being torn apart, never to be sewn back up again. But she lost more than half of her heart. Jason wasn’t just her twin, he was also her soulmate. To lose everything, well—almost everything, she hadn’t lost her life back then—that is pain.

Pain isn’t your flimsy high school crush rejecting you.

Pain is knowing your other half, the one with whom you’ve shared your whole life up to this point, will never stand next to you again.

Pain is knowing Jason’s arms would never wrap around her body again.

Pain is knowing he would never give her a good night kiss on her forehead. Ever again.

Pain is knowing he would never take her hands into his, he would never kiss her knuckles in the darkness of a locked bedroom, he would never squeeze her knee under the table when she’s anxious.

This is pain.

When she was alive, she could feel the pain—throbbing like the hitting of a hammer against all of her thoughts. Against all of her body. She’s never known love like the love he had offered her and she has never been worshipped like he used to do, both of them wrapped up in each other, under heavy blankets in whispered nights.

But she’s dead now. And all emotion is dulled down. She feels like she could be even be objectively writing an essay titled “My fucked up life”, describing her immoral relationship with her own twin. All of her despair is darkened to an empty feeling of regret and all feeling left her. All but one.

 

 

“Why did you do this, Cher?”

“I did it for you, Jay-Jay.”

_(How funny that they still use their childhood nicknames, even after all this time; after all they’ve been through.)_

Jason’s lips lift up in a bittersweet smile.

“My darling Cher, you gave up so much. All for me?”

“There was nothing left for me to lose anymore.”

 

 

If she were alive, she would shed tears. But she doesn’t have tears anymore. Not now, not when she’s finally reunited with her beloved Jason again.

Their fingers entwine and they step through, to their own paradise, back to where Jason came from, to meet her. God, she hopes she’ll never see anyone else ever again. She doesn’t need to—now that she’s got him.

 Forever.

This time, nothing will tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> This couple had so much potential and, from what I've read, was even canon in the comics. It's a shame they didn't give it a real chance in the show---it would've been a unique twist to the show, even if it would've also been slightly conflicting too. I got inspired to write this after reading vallereith's beautiful fic The Most VIbrant Color and decided to dedicate this fic to them. I hope you'll write more about Cheryl and Jason! I also felt like contributing to this fandom and expecially to this ship, since they sadly only have a few fics :/ If you haven't read that fic yet, do so immediately!  
> Anyway, read and comment below, tell me what you think!


End file.
